the soldier
by bukan saya
Summary: naruto yang merupakan seorang tentara dan pasukan kusus diberi misi untuk menghancurkan grombolan teroris tapi misi palah menemukannya dengan keluarganya yang dikira telah mati,apa alasan sebenarnya keluarga naruto tidak menemuinya akankah keluarga naruto utug kembali..?
1. Chapter 1

hokaido,10 Oktober 20xx 07;00 pm

Dorrr dorrr,,dorrr doom dooommm,,,, desingan peluru dan dentuman bom saut menyaut ,seperti sinpony kematian yang terdengar di setiap telinga semua insan yang menjadi saksi mata .

Semerbak bau mesiu seakan menjadi bau neraka yang merembes keluar ke alam nyata

Serakan mayat, bau anyir darah, rintihan orang sekarat seakan tak ada habisnya jeritan putus asa mengantikan canda dan adalah harga yang harus di bayar untuk mendapat yang mereka sebut dengan perdamaian, ya perdamaian yang mereka dan kita semua dambakan tapi benarkah dengan cara seperti ini ? , bnarkah dengan pertempuran ini kedamaiyan akan tercapai ? , tiadak , tdak ada jawaban yang pasti akan hal itu , kehidupan ini bukan lah matematika , fisika atau ilmu pasti lainnya yang bisa mendapatkan jawaban dengan hanaya menghitung dengan rumus yang benar juga bukan lomba marathon yang sudah di tentukan garis finisnya dan kita hanya perlu berlari untuk mencapainya ,hidup tidak harus terus berlari karna hidup adalah perjalanan bukan pelarian. Seandainya semua manusia bisa menanggalkan egonya ,biasa saling menghargai ,saling menyayangi ,saling merangkul satu sama lain mungkin kata perang akan terhapus dari kamus kehidupan.

"Krerrrkk apla 1 monitor ganti kerrrkk"

Suara radio telekomunikasi menarik kesadaran ku kembali ke kealamnyata kembali menyadarkan ku dari angan anagn menampakan rialita yang sesungguhnya

"krerrrk alpa 1 disini masuk delta 1, ganti krerrk"

"krekkk detail situasi,kreeek"

"krerrkkk buruk kami terdesak,3 prajurit gugur 2 tertembak luka berat, 2 bertahan,peralatan 1 laras panjang 1 magazen 1 senapan genggam,kami perlu backup "

"kreekkk ,roger kami akan segera mengirim tim apla 2 sebagai back up krerrrkk.

Sejenak ku termenung akan kah kami selamat kali ini akankah kita berkumpul lagi seperti dulu arrghh ku mengerang keras situsasi benar benar buruk 3 bawahan ku gugur 2 sekarat tidak sadarkan diri , kulirik sampingku satu bawahan ku yang masih berdri menggegam erat tangan pistol dintanagannya keadaan yang memprihatinkan luka di sekujur tubuhnya menambah nelangsa keadaannya ,keadaan ku juga tidak begitu baik 1 luka tembak di lengan kiriku luka bakar di sekujur badan akibat ledakan granat yang di lempar musuh, saat ini aku hanya bisa berharap tim backup akan segera datang.

Aku tak menyangka musuh kali ini benar benar terlatih di medan temur,

"kapten.!"

Suara anak buahku berhasil mengalihkan ku.

"sai sudah sadar kapten"

Segera aku bejongkok dan memangku kepalanya di pahaku bisa kulihat fuu satu satunya anakbuahku yang masih sadar berusa meminumkan air untuk sai

"kapten maaf" sai berujar lirih seakan suaranya menguap bersama deraiyan arimatanya

"maaf untuk apa sai kita baik baik saja ini buakan salahmu ini sudah takdir"

"maaf karna kondisiku yang seperti ini , maaf karana aku tidak dapat menyelesaikan misiku kali ini"

"apa maksutmu sai , kau tidak aka pergi , kau akan baik baik saja kita pasti selamat tim bantuan akan segera datang, jadi kumohon bertahan lah sai" fuu menimpali cepat permintaan maaf sai

"tapi aku sudah lelah fuu kau lihat onii-san telah menjemputku,, kapten aku gugur sebagai phalawan kan apa keluargaku akan bangga terhadapku?

Kulihat fuu sudah tidak bisa membendung tangisannya butiran butiran airmata menetes deras dipipinya

"ya sai mereka bangga kepadamu, aku, kami semua bangga kepadamu , jadi ,prajurit angkat kepalamu busungkan dadamu kalian terhormat kita mati dengan terhormat" ujarku tegas

"ya kita prajurit, prajurit tidak boleh lemah,aku bangga jadi prajurit jadi sai pergilah ,pergilah dengan bangga kau mati terhormat kita semua pasti mengenang mu " sahut fuu lantang walaupun dengan airmata yang terus membsahi ipinya

"trimakasih ,," itulah kata kata sai untuk terahir kalinya

"aku pasti akan menguburkan kalian semua dengan layak " janji ku padanya.

30 menit berlalu sauasana di sekitar ku terasa hening hanya sesekali sesekali suara tangisan fuu memasuki telinga ku,aku tau dia pasti sangat kehilanagan aku tak menampik itu karana aku juga merasakan hal yang sama merasakan sakitnya rasa kehilangan.

Deru mesin hallykopter terdengar merdu perasan lega menyeruak di hati ahirnya tim backup yang kami tunggu tunggu datang juga , bisa kulihat seorang prajurit berpangkat letnan datang dan memberi hormat kepada

"lapor, letnan konohamaru dari tim apla 2 datang menjemput tim alpa 1 , bagaimana situasi saat ini,?''

"situasi musuh berhasil kami pukul mundur , 7 musuh berhasil kami lumpuhkan dan semuanya tewas, korban jiwa di pihak kita 4 prajurit gugur 1 taksadarkan diri 2 luka berat"

"diterima segera evakuasi semua korban rawat yang terluka kita kembalin kemarkas" letnan konohamaru memberi perintah

"siap laksanakan "jawab semua prajurit yang ada disana

Tokiyo,10 oktober 20xx 01;00pm

Pemirsa saat saya kurinai akan melaporkan langsung dri lokasi kejadian penyerangan terosri di hokaido, sebagai mana kkita ketahui pagi tadi gerombolan teroris yang menamakan diri kelopok hebi menyerang kantor walikota di wilayah hokaido,tim pasukan khusus yang di terjunkan berhasil memukul mundur gerombolan teroris di laporkan 5 anggota kelompok teroris berhasil di lumpuhkan ,20 orang warga sipil minggal dunia dan warga sipil yang menjadi sandera telah di rawat di rumahsakit kota, sampai saat ini belum berhasil mengomfirmasi jumlah korban yang jatuh dari pihak pasukan khusus di ketahui motif penyerangan ini adalah usaha khudeta terhadap pemerintahan saat ini di himbau kepada seluruh masyarakat untuk tenang dan tetap waspada sekian laporan saya dri tempat kejadian saya kurinai serta jajaran yang bertugas undur diri

''brengsek" umpat ku kesal ''sebenarnya apa yang di inginkan kelompok hebi itu..?" ku hempaskan tubuhku di ranjang rumasakit ini sudah 3 jam aku disini dipaksa berbaring dan berbaring .

Tok tok tok "lapor letnan jendral saratabi-san dan mayor hatake-san ingin bertemu" lpor salahsatu ajudan yang di perintahkan ukut menjaga keamanan ku

"Siap jendral" ucapku saat melihat kedua orang penting ini mauk kemar inapku

"Ma ma ma jangan seformal itu naruto kita sedang tidak di kesatuan"

"tapi mayor kalian atasan ku jadi…."

"sudah lah naruto khakasi benar kita tidak sedang bertugas " jendral saratobi meintrupsi kata kata"

"baiklah'' desahku saat kedua orang itu memberi tatapan seakan bilang jangan ada bantahan lagi

"Bagaimana keadan mu naruto? "

"sudah mendingan kek, dokter bilang 2-3 hari lagi aku sudah diperblehkan untuk kembali ke kesatuan"

"syukur kalo begitu,naruto kake kesini hanya ingin menyampikan upacara pemakaman sai akan dilakukan besok pagi kakek haraap kau bisa menghadiri nya, kalo begitu kakek dan kakasi pamit masih ada pertemuan yang harus kakek hadiri"

Hanya anggukan lemah yang bisa aku berikan sebagai jawaban, setelang mereka pergi pikiran ku kembali melayang tak terasa air mataku turun mengingant median sahabatku sai memori memori indah kenangan bersamanya kembali muncul di otak ku ,aku sangan merasa kehilangan selain sebagai rekan kerja dia sudah seperti kakakku sendir.

Tokyo , 14 Oktober 20xx 09:00am

Hari ini hari pemakaman sai pemakaman di lakukan dengan penuh khitmad hujan rintik rintik menambah suasaa duka seakan langit ikut menangsisi kepergin sang prajurit ,hujan semakin lebat para tamu dan pelayat sudah membubarkan diri ,terlihat sosok gadis yang masih setia berdiri disamping tiga pusara jika dilahat dengan jelas terlihat jika gadis itu sedang menangis ,guyuran hujan pakaiyan yang basah tidak bisa membuat nya beranjak dari tempat itu,"sai ,kimimaro utakata, "gumannya parau kalian adalah anak buah paling bodoh ,tapi kalian juga dia shahabat ku yang paling berharga beristiratlah dengan tenang dan tunggu aku disana gumanya sambil tersenyum .

Tokyo ,14 November 20xx 09:00am

Pagi ini terasa sepi canda tawa guyonan ejekan yan dulu sering dilontarkan oleh sai utakata dan kimimaro sekarang tidak bisa terdengar lagi

Tok tok tok suara ketukan pintu mengagetkan ku memaksaku kembali ke dunia nyata

"masuk "

"jendral memanggil anda letnan anda disuruh menghadapnya pukul 10"

"baik saya akan menghadap"

"kalo begitu saya undur diri" memberi hormat ala militer dan keluar dari ruanangan ku , terus berkutat dengan laporan yang ku baca tanpa sadar waktu menunjukan pukul 10 ,"ah waktunya menghadap kakek" ujarku pelan.

~o0o~

Tok tok tok "letnan naruto ijin menghadap"

"masuk ,!"

"selamat siang letnan naruto siap menghadap" ujarku tegas tidak lupa memberi hormat ala militer

"letnan naruto kau tau kenapa kau dipanggil kesini ?"

"siap! tidak"

"letnan naruto kami punya misi untuk mu!"

"siap.! Lenan naruto siap melaksanakan misi"

"baik lah dan misi mu kali ini adalah….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Tokyo , 17 November 20XX 08:00am

Di salah satu ruangan terlihat beberapa orang sedang duduk ,jika dilihat lebih jelas beberapa orang atau tepatnya 9 orang disana sedang menunggu kehadiran seseorang , detik berlalu menit terlewati tanpa suara mereka menunggu dengan diam tenggelam dalam lamunan masing masing.

Tok tok tok, suara ketukan pintu menyadarkan mereka menarik jiwa setiap ingsan yang ada disana untuk kembali kedunia nyata, pintu terbuka menampilkan seorang gadis bersuarai pirang ke emasan dengan potongan standart militer , dengan sragam dinas lengkap dengan atributnya,begitu melihat siapa yang masuk ke ruangan itu 9 orang tadi langsung berdiri dengan posisi hormat seakan ada yang memberi komand mereka dengan kompak memberi hormat kepadanya.

"Lapor Letnan , kami siap menerima tugas" seru mereka kompak sambil bergaya hormat ala militer

"Laporan saya terima , Silahkan kembali duduk" ujar gadis itu seraya memberi hormat juga

"Perkenalkan saya Letnan Senju Naruto dan mulai sekarang kita satu pasukan mohon kerja samanya" gadis itu meperkenalkan diri seraya membungkuk hormat,ya walaupun pangkatnya lebih tinggi dari mereka tetapi tidak memungkiri usianya masih di bawah mereeka. Tidak ada yang menimpali ucapannya ,semua ibuk dan memperhatikan apa yang akan di ucapkan pimpinan mereka saat ini.

" ok apa kalian sudah tahu kenapa kalian di kumpulkan disi,?"

"siap kami belum tahu"

"ok akan ku beritahu kalian,tapi sebelum itu perkenalkan diri kalian ,nama dan pangkat kalian,!"

"siap Nagato Uzumaki Letnan 2" jawab seorang laki laki sekitar 25 tahun ber surai merah

"siap Yahiko Letnan 2" jawab laki berambut pirang agak ke oren orenan usianya sama dengan Nagato bila di ihat dengan jelas laki laki ini mirip dengan Naruto bisa dikatakan dia Naruto versi laki laki dewasa

"siap Konan pembantu Letnan 1, 24 tahun"sekarang giliran perempuan cantik berambut biru

"siap Kisame Hoshigaki pembantu Letnan 1,"giliran laki laki errr berwajah seperti inan hiu..?

"siap Sasori pembantu Letnan 2 " gilirana laki laki berwajah baby face berambut merah,

"siap Deidara pembantu Letnan 2 "sekarang giliran laki laki berambut pirang,

"siap Hidan pembant Letna 1 " giliran laki laki yang sepertinya terlihat religious,

"siap Itachi Uchiha Letnan 2" suara terdengar laki laki berwajah tampan dengan err sedikit keriput.?

"siap Kakuzu pembantu Letnan 1 kini giliran laki laki yang terlihat seperti bendahara..?

" ok sepertinya sudah semua sekarang akan ku jelaskan kenapa kalian di kumpulkan di sisni. Selamat kalian terpilih menjadi anggota pasukan khusus di bawah pimpinan ku, " kulihat meraka semua terkejut tapi bisa kulihat ada binar bangga di mata mereka," Pasukan khusus ini di bentuk langsung dan anggotanya juga di pilih langsung oleh Jendral Saratobi,jadi aku kita tidak mengecewakan beliou, Sandi operasi kita AKATSUKI, kita akan bekerja langsung di bawah perintah Jendral Saratobi tugas kita adalah anti terror,risiko yang kita hadapi adalah kematian,apa kalian siap"

"SIAP LETNAN ,kami siap"jawab mereka kompak

"Bagus nama pasukan kita adalah ANBU ,selogan kita adalah lebih baik pulang nama dari pada gagal dalam tugas ,tapi ingat orang yang melanggar peraturan adalah sampah tapi orang yang meninggalkan temannya lebih buruk dari samapah , aku aingin kalian bekerja sama ,menganggap kelompok ini adalah keluarga,Kalian paham.!"

"siap kami paham" jawab mereka kompak

"bagus sekarang kalian bisa pergi ambil semua barang barang kalian karna mulai dari sekarang kalian akan tinggal disisni ,dan kalian harus merahasiaka ini karna kelompok ita adalah kelompok rahasia hanya para petinggi kesatuan dan kita yang boleh tau tentang kelompok ini dan aku ingin kalian berkumpul disin jam 1 nanti kita ada misi, pastikan ruangan ini sudah rapi saat aku kembali kesini, kalian paham.!?"

"siap kami paham"

"bagus sekarang kalian bubar"

"siap" mereaka memberiku hormat dan langsung bergegas meninggalkan tempat ini.

~o0o~

Tokyo , 17 November 20XX 01:000pm

Pikiran ku melayang memikirkan misi kami kali ini,sebuah misi "penyamaran huuh" dengusku ,tapi bukan itu yang mengganggu pikiran ku , entah kenapa aku masih bingung kenapa mereka kelomopk yang menamai dirinya hebi mengincar ,siswa sma dan informasi yang kudapat dari paman Kakashi bahwa aksi yang mereka lakukan bukan murni kudeta semata , apa sebenarnyabtujuan mereka?

Lamunanku terhenti ketika tanpa sadar aku sudah berdiri di depan pintu markas kami yang sekarang menjadi tempat tinggal kami, tok tok tok ku ketuk pintu ini tanpa menunggu jawaban dari dalam terus saja ku nylonong masuk, kulihat mereka sudah berkumpul disana ,oh ternysts mereka disiplin juga , ya pastilah mereka disiplin kakek saratobi tidak mungkin memilih mereka tanpa alaan bukan.? Dan bisa di lihat dari fata pangkat mereka yang saat ini bisa dibilang tinggi saat seusia mereka , umumnya di usaia mereka sekarangberpangkat Bintara atau Tamtama.

"selamat siang sepertinya Kalian sudah berkumul semuanya, baiklah aku sekarang akan menjelaskan misi kita kali ini",tanpa memberikan mereka waktu untk membalas salam ku langsung saja aku jelaskan misi kami kali ini

"misi kita kali ini adalah misi penyamaran, kita akan melakukanpen yamaran dis sebuah sekolah di kota Hokaido tim Biju yang di kitrim untuk memata matai mereka memberi laporan pada jendral Saratobi bahwa keompok mereka mengincar dan hendak merekrut siswa siswa di sana utuk masuk ke dalam organisasi mereka,detail misi ada pada map yang kalian bawa ,Mayor obito dan Mayor Kakashi sudah mengurus semunya, aku kan menjelaskan tugas masing masing Sasori-san ,dan Yahiko-san akan menyamar menjadi guru disana ,Nagato-san dan Kisame-san kalian akan menjadi tukang kebun dan penjaga sekolah di sana dan untuk sisanya kalian akan melakukan penyamaran dan pengawasan dari luar Lingkungan sekolah Asuma-san Dan iruka-san akan menjadi penghubung kita selama kita disana ,apa kalian paham,?

"tunggu Letnan lalu tugas anda apa,? Terus kenapa kita tidak menyamar di dalam lingkungan sekolah semua.?"

Kulihat semua mengannguk seolah setuju dengan pertanyaan yang di lontarkan hidan barusan,

"aku akan menjadi murid disana ,ya walaupun sebenarnya aku ingin jadi guru saja,tapi mengingat usia ku yang abru 19 tahun jadi aku tak bisa menjadi guru akan terlalu mencolok kalo itu terjadi,dan untuk pertanyaan kedua ada beberapa alasan yang pertama ,bila semua menyamar di dalam sekolah kita aka kesulitan bila terjadi sesuatu karna kita tidak mungkin membawa persenjataan kedalam sekolah,oleh sebab itu aku menugaskan kalian, sebagai backup jika terjadi sesuatu yang tak di inginkan dan juga,Itaci-san bukan kah disana ada adik mu yang bernama Sasuke , Akun takut dia akan curiga bila melihatmu berda disana untuk beberapa waktu ingat tidak ada yang boleh mengetahui identitas kita ,karna kita adalah bayangan." Kulihat mereka terdiam selah puas dengan argument ku,

"ah dan satu lagi kalin boleh memakai nama asli kalian karana identitas kalian seorang prajurit hanya kesatuan dan keluarga kalian yang tau dan usahakan jangan terlalu mencolok karna ku dengar ada intelejen kepolisian yang bertugas di sana kalian mengert.?"

"siap kami mengerti!" Jawab mereka kompak

"baiklah kalo begitu siapkan barang barang kalian karna kita akan pindah ke Hokaido sore ini dan misi kita akan di laksanakan minggu depan"

"siap laksanakan" mendengar jawab meraka dan mereka langsung memburkan diri, sekarang tinggal aku sendiri mereka sudah bergegas kekamar masing masing ,kembali ke terseret daalam lamunan ku akan kah misi kali ini akan berjalan lancar..? aku punya firasat kalo aku akan terseret dalam masalah yang rumit "huuh entahlah hanya takdir yang tahu" guman ku dan mulai beranjak dari tempat ini.


End file.
